


Wondering

by Lyra_Dhani



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: His name was Peter Harvenson. He was a piece of puzzle everyone wanted to solve, an enigma which made you endlessly wondering, and a pack full of mistery. Wendy was just an ordinary girl which somehow got thrown out into his adventure.





	

Wendy was never the social one in the family. No, that role belonged to her brother. She wondered when her parent would get that point across their arrogant mind, because looking at the hallway filled with chattering student and laughing kids made her feel nauseous. The school she was (forcibly) enrolled in was a popular elite academy which had the coolest facility and the biggest building in the city and the students lived in a nice dormitory.

It was her parent's way of asking to socialize (and fix her grade too. Well, that one was her own fault.)

She walked with head down, hoping no one one would notice her, and quickly walked into her class. Her appearance was rather plain in contrast to those obviously rich kids who wear high heel and tight jean, so it might work.

Wendy should learn not to hope so optimistically because less than two minutes after she thought of that, someone bumped into her with a loud crash.

Yeah, she was never the lucky one either.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Wendy sighed. She looked up and her mind immediately come into halt.

The boy in front of her was extending his hand toward her, his red hair looked so messy and his appearance was even more so (Wendy noticed he didn't tied his sneaker properly), but he was such a handsome guy that no one would mind it.

Wendy stood up with his help, mind still processing what was happening.

The boy flashed a grin, a charming one at that. Wow, he even had perfect white teeth too. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I have to go, by the way. Have a good day!"

In a minute, the boy already gone as he blended with the crowd.

That boy seemed like coming from a faraway place or another world entirely. He didn't seem belong anywhere. Maybe it was because of his blindingly bright aura or the way he carried himself with unshakeable confidence that gave Wendy such a strange impression.

.  
.

His name was Peter Harvenson and Wendy wanted to think of it as rare luck that she somehow shared a lot of class with him.

Peter was a cool funny guy who loved to mess with the teacher just for fun and created a nice friendly atmosphere in the class.

It was really enjoyable to have him around.

Because of his looks and personality, every single student in school knew his name. He might as well be the mascot of the academy and no one would question it.

The teachers didn't like him that much, though. Mrs. Miller clearly hated his guts, while a few teacher chose to ignore his existence entirely.

Peter might have a certain charisma, but he wasn't perfect. His grade was failing and sometimes (most of the time) Wendy wondered whether he could actually read at all. He spent most of his time in the class making fun of the lesson by asking silly question and sprouting nonsense like fairies and mermaids. He talked about it with such genuine enthusiasm that Wendy and half of class almost thought of it as real.

If he wasn't such a weird guy, he would be the most popular student in the school.

While it was true that Peter was undeniably attractive, the ideal cool guy was Chris Stinger.

Chris was a great basketball player and a talented athlete, the kind of guy every girl wanted to date. He wasn't weird like Peter and it was the only thing which made him more popular than the latter.

But, the main reason why girls prefered Chris Stinger over Peter Harvenson was because everyone agreed that he was too out of reach.

So, in a way, Wendy was right about him. He was so far away, stuck in a place where he didn't belong.

.  
.

Wendy could feel the jealous stares boring into her back. It made her nervous, but she couldn't blame them. Getting close with Peter Harvenson was everyone's dream.

Peter grinned sheepishly and Wendy tried her best to keep a straight poker face. It was no good if she became a bumbling mess in front of the school idol.

"Sorry, you're not lucky to be paired up with me. I don't understand our assignment at all."

"It's alright. I don't mind," she answered honestly.

The rest of the lesson was spent in silence. Wendy did the assigment while Peter provided assistance with every way he can. It was rather dull in fact, but Wendy already expected it.

Peter was a famous student while Wendy was just an ordinary girl.

"Hey, Wendy!"

Wendy turned her head toward a petite girl who approached their table. "What's up, Cinthia?"

Cinthia, her gentle roomate, glanced at Peter shyly before asked, "Do you have a spare pen I can borrow?"

"Sure," Wendy distractedly gave her pen, her mind still focusing on the assignment. 

The silence somehow became more unbearable after Cinthia left.

"What do you think about this, Peter?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable. The lack of noise was pressuring her. "Do you think-"

She faltered when she realized Peter was looking at her with so much intensity. His eyes looked more beautiful up close. 

Keep calm, Wendy.

"Um... Peter?"

Peter was frowning now. "Your name is Wendy?"

Wendy blinked. "What?"

"Your name," he repeated. "Is it Wendy?" 

"Um... Yes. My name is Wendy."

"Wendy..." Peter paused, seemingly struggled to say something. "Darling?"

"It's Darlein actually."

"I see..."

They continued their assignment after that and Peter acted like usual, but Wendy kept wondering what was it about her name which bothered him so much.

.  
.

No one ever said it out loud but everyone knew that the student who stood at the top was Peter Harvenson, despite his low grade and his reputation in the teacher's eyes.

Serena Irwin, the queen of the school, and Chris Stinger, the ideal guy, was far below him while Wendy was at the lowest.

At first, it was David Harold and his gang who stood at the top because they had the most influence in the school and ruled over the students.

Unlike Peter though, David didn't have charisma. His gang bullied the weak students and recruited strong athletic guys.

Wendy didn't really know how Peter somehow managed to take his place at the top. When she asked him about it, Peter had a look of confusion in his face.

"What are you talking about, Wendy?" he asked, while sipping his drink casually.

Wendy smiled wryly. Everyone knew that Peter Harvenson was the one standing at the top. Everyone except Peter himself.

She couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for the assignment, she wouldn't befriend Peter and if she wasn't Peter's friend, she might have become the target of bullies.

"I'll treat you to a lunch, Peter."

"Really? Thanks, Wendy!"

.  
.

"What is your relationship with Peter Harvenson?" Cinthia asked.

"I am his friend," Wendy answered without missing a beat. It was already late at night and she hadn't finished her assignment yet.

"Not fair," Cinthia sighed.

"Hey, I am just his friend. Nothing more."

"That's not the point. You're close with Peter bloody Harvenson. It's not fair! I bet he doesn't even realize that I am exist!"

Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Cinthia, can we talk about this tomorrow? Mrs. Miller will kill me if I don't submit the assignment on time."

But Cinthia had a point, though. Why of all people it was her who become Peter's friend?

.  
.

It was safe to assume that the girls would kill for the chance to dance with Peter Harvenson.

He hadn't invited anyone and Wendy didn't dare to hope. She was just a close friend of Peter after all.

"I don't want to come to the party," Peter said when Wendy asked him about the school dance.

"Why?" Nick, his roomate, asked. "Is it because you don't know how to dance? I can teach you, you know."

"I can dance," Peter scowled. "I've seen a lot of fairy party and I used to teach the indian tribe."

He was sprouting nonsense again. 

"Then, what is the reason?" Wendy asked.

"Well," Peter scratched his cheek awkwardly. "The last time I danced with the girl I like, she dumped me. So, I don't really like dancing."

He was grinning like usual, but another expression flickered in his face, probably regret and sadness. It made him looked much older than he actually was.

"She must be so stupid, then," Wendy said. No girl in their right mind would dump someone sweet like Peter.

Peter laughed bitterly. "No, she was smart enough to realize I am incomplete."

Nick and Wendy immediately denied it, but Peter waved it off and changed the topic.

In the end, neither of them had the mood to go.

Wendy was invited by a boy in her class actually, but she wasn't the social type after all so she rejected it and spent the night thinking about Peter and his heartbroken expression. 

.  
.

"Wendy, you have such a nice name."

"Um... Thanks?"

"Your name has a nice nostalgic feeling into it. It gives me hope to keep existing."

"What do you mean?"

Peter didn't answer. He simply smiled and looked at the sky with a longing look in his face.

.  
.


End file.
